


hope for a kiss

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [8]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Canon, Sapphic September 2018, barely, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: A walk in the park.





	hope for a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Sapphic September 2018](https://golden-queen-writes.tumblr.com/post/177602640443/sapphic-september-2018)  
>  Day 8: Sunlight or Prank War

Nomi loved simple walks in the park with Neets. Just being out in public with her and feeling the sun on their skin.

It wasn’t that she was a big fan of nature or something — quite the opposite, in fact. It’s just that being out in the open with her girlfriend without any shame.

Not having to hide, but instead prideful. _I’m here and I’m queer, deal with it_ and all that. Showing her love in public.

_(and wasn’t that a wonderful idea for her next video? Fuck you, Aquin)_

Nomi turned to Amanita, looked her in the eyes for a moment or two, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“What did I do to deserve this?” she asked. “Please tell me, so that I can do it more.”

“Being a wonderful girlfriend, being you,” Nomi replied, each accompanied with another kiss.

“That sounds like something I can do,” Neets nodded, before leaning forward and snogging her. Right there in the park. It was so much more than Nomi had dared to hope for in her teens.

“I can’t wait for Pride next week,” Nomi commented absently as they parted. “I bet it will only be the beginning of the greatness that will be the rest of our lives.”

_(it was a beginning, alright)_


End file.
